Life ain't sunshine and lollipop's
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Rachel and Puck are dating in senior year, Brittany and Santana are dating; what happens when Puck cheats on Rachel with Santana? Will Brittany and Rachel be able to forgive their partners? M for SMUT...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Okay so I have been wanting to write a story like this for ages; set in season 3 but with a completely different set up. Hope you guys like :) R&R**

_Life ain't sunshine and lollipop's_

Chapter 1

"Rachel what's wrong?" Puck asked his girlfriend.

"Just shut up Puck," Rachel spat,

"No, seriously; what's the matter?" Puck asked worriedly; she never called him Puck.

"Why don't you ask Santana?" Rachel said coldly not looking Puck in the eye.

Puck paled when his girlfriend mentioned the Latina girl's name; he didn't mean to cheat on Rachel, it just sort of happened. He was confused and upset about Beth's arrival and he felt like he couldn't talk to Rachel about it considering Shelby adopted Beth but walked out on Rachel. He and Rachel had been dating for 5 months; they got together during New York and he even took her virginity the last week of summer; he loved her, he told her so just after he first made love to her; in fact, Puck was pretty sure the only other person he loved as much as Rachel was Beth, but for totally different reason obviously. Santana and Brittany had been dating since the first day back to school; Santana was freaking out, she had never been in a committed relationship before and she got even more scared after he parent's kicked her out for being gay, forcing her to live with her Aunty. So they confided in each other and one thing lead to another and they ended up sleeping together; the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't know how Rachel found out, he certainly wasn't going to tell Rachel, he regretted it so much he never wanted to be separated from her and he knew Santana didn't say anything since Rachel and her had become best friend's since they both starred in the school production of West Side Story, and he knew she didn't want to lose Brittany.

"Rach," Puck began before Rachel cut him off,

"How could you? My best friend, we have been together five months; I gave you everything," Rachel whispered, "Wasn't I enough?" Rachel said willing her tears to go away, she did not want to cry in front of him.

"Nothing happened." Puck said desperately trying to get Rachel to talk to him,

"Don't you dare lie to me Noah Puckerman!" Rachel screamed at her boyfriend, "Santana told Brittany because she couldn't keep lying to her anymore and Brittany called me up crying tell me; so don't you dare lie to me!" Rachel whispered the last part and it broke Puck's heart.

"Baby, I am so sorry, it was ages ago, when Beth came back I freaked out and I didn't know what I was doing until it was over," Puck pleaded.

"So you had no idea what you were doing when you fucked her?" Rachel said with zero emotion in her voice, "I thought I was the only one you made love to, guess I was dead wrong on that huh?" Rachel spat.

"Rachel it was one time 2 months ago, and the only person I have ever made love to is you; Rachel I am so sorry," Puck said letting a few stray tears run down his cheek.

"You could of come to me Noah; I would of put all of my feelings about Shelby aside to help you; but you did what Puck does best and just fuck the first girl he sees, get out Noah; I can't look at you anymore," Rachel said,

"Rachel I am so sorry," Puck said leaning down to touch her arm, Rachel flinched back at his touch like he had burnt her.

"Do not touch me, ever. Again." Rachel said frostily before pointing to her bedroom door, "Get out and leave before I get my daddy to kick you out," Rachel said looking at the door and not Puck,

Puck swallowed and sighed "I'm not giving up," Puck whispered.

"We are done Noah," Rachel said before watching him leave the bedroom and began to cry when she heard his car start and leave.

Xxxxx

"I had to tell her Puck," Santana said quietly on the phone when Puck called her later that night, "I love Brittany so much and Rach is... was my best friend; I couldn't keep it in anymore and I know for a fact that you hated yourself for it too," Santana sobbed on the phone; Puck had never heard or seen her cry before so he knew how much she was hurting.

"I love her so much San and I feel like a piece of shit; you should seen her face," Puck whispered trying not to cry himself.

"We really fucked up," Santana said softly on the other end,

"What do we do about it?" Puck sighed,

"Anything to get them back, we will get our girlfriend's back and I will get my best friend back," Santana said determined on the other end before hanging up leaving Puck with his own thoughts.

Xxxxx

"I-I can't believe they did that to us, I thought they loved us," Brittany cried to Rachel later that night over the phone; she had called her not long after Puck had left.

"I know Brit, but we can't let them win," Rachel said trying not to crack,

"We'd been dating for two months and you and Puck for five months, how could they do this?" Brittany cried harder on the other end of the phone,

"I don't know," Rachel whispered before breaking down to Brittany; the girl's spent the next half and hour crying about their broken relationship's before saying goodbye and heading to bed; school wasn't going to be fun tomorrow.

Xxxxx

Rachel made sure she arrived to school just moment's before the bell to try and avoid Puck and Santana and it almost worked. Just as she was making her way down the hallway to Spanish she spotted Santana heading in her direction; Rachel looked around to see if she could hide anywhere but it was pointless Santana had spotted her and made her way over to Rachel.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Santana told her (ex?) friend.

Rachel did something neither of them expected her to do, Rachel slapped Santana straight across the face; before either girl could do anything, Coach Beiste so the incident and walked over to Rachel and Santana.

"Berry why did you hit Santana?" Coach barked at Rachel before Rachel could answer Coach took her gently by the arm and marched her to Principal Figgin's office, this is how Rachel got her first official warning; that wouldn't look good on her collage application forms.

By the time Rachel arrived to her first class, (which was her second of the day) Rachel had mascara running down her face from crying; her life official sucked!

"Rachel are you okay?" Quinn asked as Rachel sat down next to her in English.

"Fine," Rachel said willing Quinn to drop the subject but she didn't,

"We are friend's now, you can talk to me," Quinn said softly before putting her hand lightly on Rachel's arm,

Rachel sighed before looking over at Quinn,

"Puck cheated on me with Santana, I slapped Santana and have an official warning on my permanent record and Brittany and I are devastated, happy?" Rachel whispered harshly.

"I'm so sorry Rach," Quinn began but Rachel cut her off,

"Just please leave me alone," Rachel said before turning her attention back on her teacher and ignoring all of the blonde's worried stares throughout the whole class.

Xxxxx

Glee Club that afternoon was hell; there was 2 weeks till Sectionals and by the time Brittany and Rachel walked into the choir room; everyone knew about Puck and Rachel's and Brittany and Santana's break up and they all knew the reason why.

"Okay, so Rachel and Puck will take the leads for the duet..." Mr Shue began but before he could continue was cut off by Rachel.

"I don't want to sing with Puck, someone else can have my solo," Rachel stated and everyone was shocked; Rachel never gave away a part in a competition unless she absolutely had to.

"No Finn you can take my spot," Puck said he didn't want Rachel to give up her performance,

"No I want to sing in the background; maybe Santana and Puck could sing the duet together; they obviously get along famously." Rachel spat the last comment,

"Okay what's going on, what did I miss?" Mr Shue asked the group.

"San and Puck slept together," Brittany said sadly and smiled slightly at Kurt when he gripped onto her hand to support the blonde,

"Britt I didn't mean it you don't know how much I love you," Santana said standing up trying to talk to her ex.

"If you loved me you never would of slept with Puck; I was your girlfriend and Rachie was your best friend, why?" Brittany said openly crying.

"I'm so sorry," Santana said crying herself; everyone's heart broke for the two girl's; they could all see how much Santana regretted and was hurting herself; "I am so sorry to both of you, I love you guys and I'm so sorry for breaking your hearts," Santana said to both Rachel and Brittany.

"Rachel, please; I love you so fucking much, don't leave me," Puck said walking over to Rachel and begging on his knees in front of everyone he didn't care if he looked like a pussy he wanted, no, needed Rachel back.

Rachel seemed to ignore Puck's comment and turned to Mr Shue,

"I have a song I'd like to perform, if that's okay," Rachel asked her teacher,

Mr Shue had never seen Rachel look so sad or defeated his heart ached for the young girl in front of him so he simply nodded and watched as she walked around Puck and whispered something to Brad before beginning to sing the song that clearly summed up all of her feelings for the boy on his knees in front of her.

**I remember years ago****  
><strong>**Someone told me I should take****  
><strong>**Caution when it comes to love****  
><strong>**I did, I did******

**And you were strong and I was not****  
><strong>**My illusion, my mistake****  
><strong>**I was careless, I forgot****  
><strong>**I did******

**And now when all is done****  
><strong>**There is nothing to say****  
><strong>**You have gone and so effortlessly**  
><strong>You have won<strong>**  
><strong>**You can go ahead tell them******

**Tell them all I know now****  
><strong>**Shout it from the roof tops****  
><strong>**Write it on the sky line****  
><strong>**All we had is gone now******

**Tell them I was happy****  
><strong>**And my heart is broken****  
><strong>**All my scars are open****  
><strong>**Tell them what I hoped would be****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible******

**Falling out of love is hard****  
><strong>**Falling for betrayal is worst****  
><strong>**Broken trust and broken hearts****  
><strong>**I know, I know******

**Thinking all you need is there****  
><strong>**Building faith on love and words****  
><strong>**Empty promises will wear****  
><strong>**I know, I know******

**And now when all is gone****  
><strong>**There is nothing to say****  
><strong>**And if you're done with embarrassing me****  
><strong>**On your own you can go ahead tell them******

**Tell them all I know now****  
><strong>**Shout it from the roof tops****  
><strong>**Write it on the sky line****  
><strong>**All we had is gone now******

**Tell them I was happy****  
><strong>**And my heart is broken****  
><strong>**All my scars are open****  
><strong>**Tell them what I hoped would be****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible!****  
><strong>**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)******

**I remember years ago****  
><strong>**Someone told me I should take****  
><strong>**Caution when it comes to love****  
><strong>**I did******

**Tell them all I know now****  
><strong>**Shout it from the roof tops****  
><strong>**Write it on the sky line****  
><strong>**All we had is gone now******

**Tell them I was happy****  
><strong>**And my heart is broken****  
><strong>**All my scars are open****  
><strong>**Tell them what I hoped would be****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible****  
><strong>**Impossible, impossible******

**I remember years ago****  
><strong>**Someone told me I should take****  
><strong>**Caution when it comes to love****  
><strong>**I did... **

After Rachel finished her song she simply just walked out of the choir room.

**A/N Hope you like, now I am still writing it wasn't meant to be this way and lies, lies and more lies, but I love this story idea so I am gunna have 3 stories going at the same time lol. I would like at least 10 reviews before I upload a new chapter because I want to see if people like this story, and then after that I will upload hopefully at least 3 chapters a week maybe more... R&R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Okay two things Santana and Puck will take a while to be forgiven and to 'Rachel' who left me a review, I am not 'begging' for reviews I only ask for a certain amount at the start of each story to see if people want me to continue; let me just clear that up. Thanks to everyone who is liking this story :) WTF is with Puck and Shelby? **

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked Shelby as Shelby made her way to sit next to a crying Rachel who had just left the choir room after performing her song to Noah.

"My office, it's near the choir room... I saw you leaving and you looked upset, so I followed you," Shelby said softly.

"Well I'm fine you can go now," Rachel said bitterly.

"No you're not and I'm not going anywhere," Shelby said before Rachel cut her off,

"Well that's a surprise," Rachel sneered, Shelby ignored Rachel's comment and continued,

"You're my daughter and I love you, what's wrong?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"Why are you pretending to care? It hurts to much when you do," Rachel whispered.

"I do care about you and I am not pretending I love you Rachel," Shelby said lightly touching Rachel's hand that was lying flat on the stage floor.

"So much that you easily replaced me, yep that's love right there," Rachel laughed a humorless laugh before looking Shelby in the eyes, "Just leave me alone and go back to Beth... the perfect baby,"

Shelby began to speak but Rachel cut her off once again,

"You know what, just forget it; leave me alone," Rachel said angrily and stormed out of the auditorium.

Xxxxx

_Flashback_

"_Baby are you sure about this? You know I'm not going anywhere no matter what you decide," Puck told Rachel, they were both currently naked on his bed; it was the last week of summer and Rachel was ready to give her virginity to Noah._

"_Noah I'm sure, I want it to be you," Rachel whispered nervously._

_Puck kissed Rachel softly on the lips,_

"_It might hurt for a few moments but it will get better, I promise," Puck whispered against her __lips before pulling a condom out of his bed side table, Rachel watched wide eyed as he slipped it onto his hard cock and subconsciously licked her lips; even though they hadn't said the 'L' word yet, she knew that she in fact loved Noah Puckerman so much, it only felt right to give him the most precious thing she had to offer him. _

"_Are you sure Rachel," Puck said looking her right in the eyes when she whispered a simple yes and he saw no hesitation in her eyes; he lined himself up at her entrance and kissed her all over as he slowly slide inside her for the first time._

"_Fuck," Puck said straight away, she was so god damn tight and he was having trouble not coming right then and there; but he was Puck and he was a bad ass and that shit didn't fly._

"_Are you okay Rachel?" He asked trying to distract himself,_

"_It stings a little, but just give me a second," Rachel said getting used to the feel on her boyfriend inside of her; he was massive, she was surprised he fit. After a few moments Rachel moved her hips causing both of them to moan in pleasure._

"_Move Noah; please do something," Rachel asked and before long Puck was slowly thrusting in and out; not to fast he didn't want to hurt her._

"_God, you are so fucking tight Rach," Puck breathed heavily before slowly increasing his pace when he heard Rachel moan a quiet 'faster'._

"_Noah, oh god; ah," Rachel moaned rolling her hips in time with Noah's thrusts, the pressure that was building was amazing and she couldn't wait for the big bang._

_Rachel lifted her leg up and curled it around Puck's waist sending him deeper inside of her causing Rachel to let out a low moan._

"_God Noah, I'm so close," Rachel panted as Puck increased his thrusts,_

"_So am I Rach, fuck; do you know how beautiful you are Rachel?" Puck asked his girlfriend, there was plenty of time for rough and dirty; he knew for a fact Rachel loved dirty talk, but her first time should be special and romantic so he was going to remind her how much he thought of her.. how much he loved her._

"_You are mine baby, nobody else; always mine," Puck said as he slipped his hand down between them and began to rub her clit in time with his thrusts, it wasn't long before Rachel came sending Noah over the edge with her both gripping onto each other like a life life, softly chanting each others names._

"_I love you Rachel," Puck said as soon as he came back from the bathroom after getting rid of the condom, "So fucking much," Puck said pulling Rachel into his side,_

"_I love you too Noah," Rachel said back with a massive smile on her face, "So fucking much," Rachel repeated his swear word causing Puck to laugh and kiss her on the temple before they both drifted off to sleep._

_End flashback_

Rachel always believed that she didn't waste her virginity, but now she wasn't so sure; because all he ended up doing was breaking her heart and she didn't know if she could come back from this.

Xxxxx

"Rachel what is happened between you and Puck?" Quinn asked the next day at school, she had never seen Rachel look so defeated.

"We broke up," Rachel replied simply before looking back in her locker swapping over some books for her next class,

"I know you broke up, and I know about why you broke up you told me yesterday remember? I want to know what's happening, are you going to forgive him?" Quinn asked her gently.

"Unlike Finn I can't forgive cheaters," Rachel snapped at the blonde and immediately regretted it, "I'm so sorry Quinn, I'm just... so tired and upset everything is really getting to me," Rachel said turning to face Quinn.

"It's okay, I understand, you're hurting right now; but I know for a fact that Puck feels horrible and Santana, well she cried, she never cries; she feels awful for what she did to you and Brit..." Quinn said.

"Are you on their side?" Rachel said a little hurt.

"I'm on nobody's side, you guys are all my friends; I just wanted you to know how sorry they are, especially Puck; he loves you Rachel," Quinn said softly.

"If he loved me he never would of cheated on me, he never would of hurt me like this; I would rather he slapped me, it would hurt less," Rachel said her bottom lip trembling, "And Santana, she was my best friend, I helped her when her parents kicked her out for being gay; I supported her and this is how she repays me? I thought I always wanted friends, but now that I have had them, I think I'm better off alone," Rachel said before slamming her locker door shut and walking away to her next class.

Xxxxx

Rachel pretty much ignored everyone for the next few days besides Brittany; she wanted to be there for the girl, she was so innocent; she knew she was having a hard time accepting all of this. She ignored Puck's phone calls, texts and even when he tried to talk to her at school, Santana didn't really talk to her much; she was to busy trying to get Brittany back but when she saw Rachel she would always look at her with this look that Rachel could tell how bad she felt and how sorry she was but Rachel wasn't ready to forgive; how could she when she was having trouble forgetting.

**A/N Hope you guys like :) What direction would you like this story to go in? R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! I might now be able to upload much until the 11th of November because I am going to be extremely busy! So I will upload when I can for all of my stories. R&R**

Chapter 3

Rachel hated school, she hated it because it hurt to much to see Puck and Santana; it had been 3 weeks since everything came out and Rachel was still no closer to forgiving Puck or Santana. Brittany and Santana were talking again; but it isn't the same as what I used to be, Santana realised that it's going to take time for Brittany to trust her again; she's just glad that Brittany is talking to her again even if it's nothing more then hello when they pass each other in the halls. Puck longed for the same kind of treatment from Rachel, he missed her and he loved her; he hated being away from her, he hated knowing that she hated him and it was all his fault; he just wanting to touch her again, hell even hold her hand; he didn't care if sounded like a pussy, he fucking missed his girl.

"He asks about you all the time you know," Quinn told Rachel as she sat down next to her in English class.

"Really?" Rachel said a little hopeful before she cleared her throat and corrected herself "I don't care.".

"Yeah you do Rachel, you still love him and I know for a fact that he loves you, more then anything," Quinn said.

"My dad's always told me that a relationship is built on trust, if you can't trust someone then you can't be with them, I don't trust him anymore Quinn; how do you get passed that?" Rachel asked hoping Quinn would have the quick easy fix.

"Time. You have to start all over again, from the beginning; it's hard but if you are really meant to be it will all work out." Quinn said softly to Rachel.

"What if I don't want to be with him anymore. I know from now on I'll always be doubting him, wondering if he's cheating on me every time he's a little late, I think I need more time... to, to understand and get my head around it before/if we try a relationship again." Rachel told Quinn honestly.

"Fair enough, he hurt you and he has to give you space; but maybe you could tell him that, that you need time." Quinn said.

"Maybe," Was all Rachel replied before turning her attention back to the teacher.

Xxxxx

That afternoon after school Rachel headed straight to the bleachers and watched the football team training and the cheerio's. Sue was yelling at the girls and Beiste was making the boys practice their tackles. Rachel tried not to stare at number 20 but she couldn't; she missed Noah so much and she needed him, but she was afraid; she didn't want to be hurt by him again, but she knew she would have to speak to him soon so why not today?

When she saw Puck walking towards the bleachers, he hadn't been paying attention so he mustn't of seen her stood up and made her way down the stairs.

"Noah," Rachel said, Puck's head snapped up quickly as soon as he heard her say his name.

"Rach," Puck said softly with a small smile on his face, he was so fucking glad to hear her saying his name.

"C-can we go somewhere, talk?" Rachel asked playing with the hem of her skirt.

Puck nodded his head and grabbed his backpack and followed her to her car.

"The Cafe' near my house." Rachel whispered before getting in her car and driving out of the parking lot, Puck raced to his truck and followed her. It only took 5 minutes to get there from the school, so after they had parked and order they took a seat inside the Cafe' to wait for their drinks.

There was an awkward silence before Puck broke it,

"I am so sorry Rachel, I love you so much; please forgive me," Puck said taking one of Rachel's hands that was on the table in front of him.

Rachel removed her hand from his and smiled up at the waitress who placed their drinks down before leaving the two alone to continue their conversation.

"I know you are, but..." Rachel said before taking in a deep breath before looking Puck in the eyes, "You broke my heart Noah, literally; smashed it into a billion pieces, and I love you too still but I'm hurting and I'm kind of broken and I need time, to think; to heal and to get my head wrapped around it, you cheated on me Noah; with my best friend, it's going to be hard to get over." Rachel said quietly.

"S-so you need time?" Puck asked.

"Yes, I spoke to Quinn today and she said, that when something like this happens you have to start again; we need to start again Noah, and to do that we need to be friends before I even consider being your girlfriend again." Rachel said strongly, "If we can't cut it as friends, then we will know it just wasn't meant to be." Rachel added quietly.

"I love you Rachel, I will do whatever it takes to get you back. And Rach," Puck said in a tone that made her look him in the eyes, "Me and you; were endgame baby, I know that we'll move to New York, get married and you are the only one I see having my kids, I will do anything and fucking everything to get you back. Just; promise me to give me a second chance." Puck said desperately.

Rachel had tears in her eyes, Puck never talked about his emotions and she certainly didn't know that when Noah looks at her he sees a future with her,

"I promise, I won't be closed minded, but remember just give me some time." Rachel said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

**A/N So the sucking up begins haha, what would you like see happen to this couple on the road to mending their relationship? R&R please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Hope you guys like this chapter :) Now a new guy is going to be introduced it is still a Puckleberry but a lot of you wanted some competition for Puck. **

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Puck and Rachel had discussed their relationship; and being just friends was harder then Rachel thought it would be. She hated that she couldn't kiss him or hold his hand, but she hated remembering why they were "just friends" even more, he cheated on her; and Rachel isn't going to lie, she is still pissed off and having to be nice to him when all she wants to do is yell and hit him can be difficult. Rachel was in History when an unfamiliar boy knocked on the door alerting the teacher of his presence.

"Ah, hi; my name's Robert, I'm new and apparently you are my History teacher," He smirked at the teacher who looked over his timetable before nodding her head and told him to take the seat next to Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Robert, my friends call me Rob;" Rob said with a toothy smile that made Rachel's heart flutter a little.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry it's nice to meet you Rob," Rachel said offering out her hand which Rob took and shook; Rachel smiled at him before looking back down on her work.

"So, what's there to do for fun around here?" Rob asked five minutes before the bell went.

"Um, well; I don't know what you consider fun, but we have an amazing Glee Club and we could always use new members; can you sing?" Rachel asked brightly.

"I've been told I can hold a note or two," He laughed, "When can I try out?".

"We have rehearsal this afternoon; come to the choir room at 3:30pm, it's near the main office and you can audition then." Rachel smiled and packed up her belongings as the bell had gone.

"Well, Rachel Berry; I will see you this afternoon; unless we have more classes together." Rob smiled before watching her walk off.

Rachel smiled to herself, Rob was cute; he was funny and a charmer, and he had the cutest smile; Rachel mentally scolded herself, she should be working on her relationship with Noah, but it was guaranteed that they would get back together; so maybe she should keep her options open, there's no harm in that... right?

Xxxxx

That afternoon in Glee Club Rachel was excited; she couldn't wait to hear Rob sing and when he walked in the room next to Mr Shue she couldn't wipe the smile of her face which Puck definitely noticed.

"Okay guys before we start, this is Rob Mc'Kensie, he's new and he wants to audition so let's see what he's got." Mr Shue told the room before sitting next to Quinn and Rachel in the front row.

"Hi, I ah, hope I have what it takes," Rob said smirking at Rachel who sat up straighter in her chair and smiled back.

**_[x2]_  
>I need you boo, (oh)<br>I gotta see you boo (hey)  
>And the hearts all over the world tonight,<br>Said the hearts all over the world tonight**

**_[Verse 1]_  
>Hey! Little mama,<br>Ooh, you're a stunner  
>Hot..little figure,<br>Yes, you're a winner  
>And I'm so glad to be yours,<br>You're a class all your own  
>And..<br>Oh, little cutie  
>When you talk to me<br>I swear the whole world stops  
>You're my sweetheart<br>And I'm so glad that you're mine  
>You are one of a kind and...<strong>

**_[Bridge:]_  
>You mean to me<br>What I mean to you and..  
>Together baby,<br>There is nothing we won't do  
>'cause if I got you,<br>I don't need money,  
>I don't need cars,<br>Girl, you're my all.  
>And..<strong>

**_[Chorus:]_  
>Oh!<br>I'm into you,  
>And girl,<br>No one else would do,  
>'cause with every kiss and every hug,<br>You make me fall in love,  
>And now I know I can't be the only one,<br>I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
>With the love of their life who feels..<br>What I feel when I'm**

**With you _[x5]_  
>Girl..<br>With you _[x5]_**

**_[Verse 2]_  
>Oh girl!<br>I don't want nobody else,  
>Without you, there's no one left then,<br>You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
>I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,<br>Hey! Little shawty,  
>Say you care for me,<br>You know I care for you,  
>You know...that I'll be true,<br>You know that I won't lie,  
>You know that I would try,<br>To be your everything..yeah..**

**_[Bridge:]_  
>'cause if I got you,<br>I don't need money,  
>I don't need cars,<br>Girl, you're my all.  
>And..<strong>

**_[Chorus]_**

**With you _[x5]_  
>Oh..<br>With you _[x5]_  
>Yeah Heh..<strong>

**_[Bridge 2]_  
>And I..<br>Will never try to deny,  
>that you're my whole life,<br>'cause if you ever let me go,  
>I would die..<br>So I won't front,  
>I don't need another woman,<br>I just need your all and nothing,  
>'cause if I got that,<br>Then I'll be straight  
>Baby, you're the best part of my day<strong>

**I need you boo,  
>I gotta see you boo<br>And the hearts all over the world tonight,  
>Said the hearts all over the world tonight<strong>

**Woo Oh.. Yeah  
>They need it boo,<br>They gotta see their boo,  
>Said the hearts all over the world tonight,<br>Hearts all over the world tonight**

**_[Chorus]_**

**With you _[x5]_  
>Girl..<br>With you _[x5]_  
>Oh.. <strong>

Rachel couldn't help but melt at his voice, it was amazing and he did so much justice to that song; she was the first one to clap and everyone looked over at Puck waiting for him to punch the new kid in the face, but all he did was curl his hands into a fist and tense his jaw; using everything he had inside of him not to do just what they were all thinking he would do.

"Rob welcome to New Directions!" Mr Shue smiled, "Rachel would you mind helping Rob over near the piano to catch him up on some of the things we have been doing?" Mr Shue asked Rachel.

"Of course, I'd be honored." Rachel smiled before taking Rob's hand and walking over to sit next to the piano and she began to go over sheet music with him.

"What is she doing?" Finn whispered to Puck.

"I don't know man," Puck said back eying the pair as they laughed.

Xxxxx

"What was that shit you pulled today?" Puck asked Rachel as they walked in the parking lot.

"What are you talking about Noah?" Rachel said generally confused.

"With Rob," Puck spat his name, "You were flirting with him; I thought you and I were trying to work on us again." Puck said angrily.

"No, I said we could be friends again; and Rob's just a friend; and even if he wasn't you have no say on who I date or do not date." Rachel snapped.

"Fuck off; of course I do, I'm your boyfriend!" Puck said as if it were obvious.

"No Puck, you lost all say over who I date the moment you FUCKED SANTANA!" Rachel yelled furious and hurt all at once. "When you throw away our relationship for a meaningless fuck!" Rachel said bitterly.

"Rach-" Puck began but Rachel cut him off.

"No Puck; you listen to me, you _cheated _on me with my _friend; _I can't just get over that in a second; you _broke _my heart; smash it with a sledge hammer, and you want me to go back to trusting you and letting you touch me. How will I know you won't cheat on me again? How can I let you, m-make love to me without thinking if I'm the only girl you have been with for that day?" Rachel whispered. "How do I stop hurting Noah, please tell me?" Rachel begged tears running down her face.

"Rachel, I fucking love you so god damn much; I fucked up but I promise on Beth's life, that I will never, ever cheat on you again. I swear." Puck pleaded.

"Like I said, we need to try and be friends before anything else; and if I chose to date other people, then that's my decision, not yours." Rachel said finally before getting in her car and driving off.

**A/N Okay so do you want Rob to be a threat? R&R please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing! Just clearing something up; this story will end in a Puckleberry relationship; it just might take a bit. R&R**

Chapter 5

Since speaking to Puck last week in the car park; Rachel had been distancing herself from him. She knew that he hated seeing her spending time with Rob but she was allowed to be friends with whoever she wanted to, and he had no say in that whether they were together or not. Rob was an amazing friend to Rachel; he was smart, funny, he could sing, he kept up with her "crazy" and always made her smile, he was the perfect distraction.

"What are you doing Rachel?" Brittany asked her as she took a seat next to Rachel in the choir room, she knew Rachel got there twenty minutes before everyone else and she wanted to talk to her.

"What am I doing?" Rachel asked confused.

"With Rob, are you two... dating?" Brittany said curiously.

"No we are just friends, why?" Rachel said turning her head to face the blonde.

"Because it's making Puck sad, and even though he slept with San he's still my friend and I hate seeing my friends sad," Brittany said softly.

"Y-you and Noah still talk?" Rachel said shocked.

"Yes. He said sorry to me a thousand time, he even cried and I have never seen Puck cry. He spent the day with me making sure Lord Tubbington didn't read my diary and then I told him I forgive him." Brittany told Rachel innocently.

"H-he cried?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, he felt so bad for making me and you cry." Brittany told her friend.

"Are you and Santana back together?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. She cheated on me, it was easier for me to forgive Puck then it is for me to forgive Santana; are you and San friends again?" Brittany asked with hopeful eyes.

"No." Rachel whispered.

"You should talk to her it might make you feel better, I know talking to Puck made me feel a little bit better." Brittany smiled slightly at Rachel.

Rachel was about to respond when the others made their way into the room and took their seats, Rob sat next to Rachel and smiled at Brittany while Santana and Puck sat together towards the back; Puck glaring at the sight of Rob and Rachel talking together and Santana just looking longingly at Brittany.

After Glee Club had finished Rachel told Rob she would talk to him later, as soon as it was just Brittany, Santana and Noah left in the choir room Rachel spoke up.

"Santana!" She said nervously. Santana's head spun around to look at her ex best friend, she couldn't believe Rachel was talking to her, but she loved it; even if she was about to get yelled at.

"Could we maybe go somewhere... talk?" Rachel said shyly.

Santana couldn't believe that Rachel was giving her the time of day,

"Of course, the park near my house this afternoon?" Santana offered.

"That sounds okay; I will see you then;" Rachel said before leaving the room with a shocked Noah and Santana and a happy Brittany still standing in the room.

Xxxxx

When Rachel arrived to the park Santana was already there; she was sitting under there favorite tree; a beautiful oak tree that took up so much space, it was gorgeous.

"Hi," Rachel said as she sat down next to Santana under the shade of the tree.

"Hi." Santana whispered back not daring to look at Rachel in case Rachel would leave.

There was a moment silence before someone spoke.

"Why?" Rachel whispered tears already forming in her eyes.

Santana inhaled deeply before she explained,

"B-because; my parents kicked me out for being gay a-and for a change I just wanted to feel normal again. I know it's not an excuse, but I was hurting and so was Puck. You have no idea how sorry I am." Santana said tears in her own eyes.

"But why Noah? Why _my _Noah?" Rachel asked a little angry.

"He was confused with Beth being back in his life; he didn't want to talk to you about it because of the whole Shelby thing so he called me up and we met up at my house, to just talk; because we are friends. Once he said what he wanted to say, I told him about my parents kicking me out and then I kissed him; it wasn't Puck, I started it." Santana said trying to get Rachel to forgive Puck.

"But he didn't stop it." Rachel said back as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"No." Santana whispered.

There was a pause,

"I really needed you the last few months." Rachel said losing the battle with trying to hide her tears and she sobbed loudly.

"Rach-" Santana said before Rachel cut her off.

"I needed you so badly San, my whole world has been falling apart; I feel like I have lost everything and there is nothing I can do to ever get it back to how it was. I feel so lost, and I just really needed my best friend." Rachel said while crying and placed her hand on top of Santana's that was resting on the ground in between them.

"I am so sorry Rachel; you have no idea how sorry I am." Santana said sincerely and let a few tears slide down her face, she interlaced their hands and just held onto her best friends hand not knowing if Rachel would ever let her get this close to her again.

"Tell me what to do to make it better; I will do anything!" Santana said desperately.

"J-just stay here with me, for a while." Rachel said brokenly.

Santana nodded her head before pulling the petite girl into her side and began soothing Rachel by running her hand down her hair, even though she was part of the cause for her pain, Rachel felt comforted by Santana; so she stayed in the Latina's embraced and just cried her tears into Santana's shoulder. Rachel finally understood what Brittany had meant earlier this afternoon; it feels a little better to get a friend back, no matter what drove you apart in the first place.

**A/N Okay so Santana and Rachel are talking again and even though they aren't were they used to be they are going to be friendly from now on. Not much Puckleberry in this chapter but I hope you still liked it :) R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! Hope you like.**

Chapter 6

After Rachel and Santana's talk at the park a few days ago, they had been slowly beginning to start talking to each other at school. In Glee Club today Santana even sat next to her which shocked everyone but Brittany. Puck thought that because Rachel had or was at least trying to forgive Santana he would be next so he decided that he was going to speed up the process by doing the one thing that never failed to make Rachel happy; he was going to sing.

"Okay guys, it's duet time; the hat will be picking your partners and I want NO whining." Mr Shue told the group.

Quinn and Santana

Finn and Kurt

Blaine and Sam

Artie and Brittany

Mike and Tina

Rachel and Puck 

Rob and Mercedes

Rachel looked hesitantly at Puck before giving him a small smile and turned back to continue her conversation with Kurt who was sitting behind her.

"Before we get started I have something prepared." Puck said randomly.

"Great, go for it Puck." Mr Shue said taking Puck's seat as Puck made his way up to the front of the room.

"I think everyone knows who this song is to, I'm sorry Rach and I really do love you." Puck said looking Rachel straight in the eye. He nodded to the band and began to sing.

**They said love hurts  
>I wrote that book<br>I climbed that wall  
>I had one look<br>But you just came around  
>To say hello<br>The streets were filled  
>With guilty hearts<br>And here was I  
>Right from the start<br>And I lost everything  
>When I lost you<strong>

**So tell me  
>Why should I let you go?<br>Give me twenty good reasons  
>I need to know<strong>

**And at the point  
>there was no pain<br>There was no sky  
>There was no rain<br>For all there was was you  
>And your sweet face<br>But life is life  
>And things will change<br>Like scenes upon an  
>Actor's stage<br>Tomorrow comes today  
>for all we know<strong>

**So tell me baby  
>Why should I let you go?<br>Give me twenty good reasons  
>I need to know<strong>

**Give me twenty good reasons  
>Give me twenty good reasons<br>Give me twenty good reasons  
>I need to know <strong>

"I can't." Rachel whispered to Puck after he had finished singing. "I can't give you 20 reason why you should let me go, I can't even give myself 20 good reason for me to let you go. I still love you Noah, I just... I just need time." Rachel said shyly as she stood up and stood right in front of Puck, this was the closest they had been in months.

"I understand Rachel, and I'm just telling you, I'm going to wait for you, I am going to do anything and everything to get you back." Puck said seriously cupping Rachel's face with his hands and wiping away one of her tears with his thumb. "I promise." He whispered resting his forehead against hers and pecked her on the lips, "I promise.", Rachel just nodded gently against his head, breathing in his scent and smiling at his kiss and promise.

Xxxxx

The few days went fast, Rachel and Puck had been practicing in the choir room during lunch but Rachel thought in order to win, they needed to practice after school; so this is why they were in Rachel's bedroom, the night before they were due to sing. After the tenth time of singing the song and performing the dance steps, Puck suggested that they take a break; Rachel agreed.

"We are going to kick ass tomorrow." Puck smiled at Rachel.

"Of course we are Noah, we are amazing performers." Rachel said matter of factly.

"A-are we going to use the Breadsticks certificate together?" Puck asked afraid of her answer.

"Of course Noah, if we win we will have dinner together... as friends." Rachel added the last part quickly after she realised what she said; she didn't want to give Puck the wrong idea.

"Of course, you never use a certificate on a date..." Puck whispered letting his words hang in the air.

"Noah..." Rachel said in a warning tone.

"No Rachel, I need to talk about this. I'm fucking dying inside not having you by my side. Not being able to touch you, hold you and I even miss you and your consent talking! I hate that you walk around with your arm through Rob's like he's your fucking boyfriend!" Puck said his voice raising as he spat out the last part.

"Noah, Rob isn't my boyfriend." Rachel said sternly.

"Really? Because he sits near you all the god damn time, you giggle around him and I was the only one who made you giggle. Rachel I fucking miss you..." Puck said looking Rachel in the eyes.

"I miss you too Noah. And Rob isn't my boyfriend Noah... he's gay." Rachel said and she couldn't let out the little giggle that escaped when Puck pulled a face.

"H-h-he's gay?" Puck said, when Rachel nodded her couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "Rob's gay, fuck yeah!" Puck said and fist pumped.

"What are you doing?" Rachel laughed.

"I still have a chance." Puck said seriously looking Rachel in the eye.

"You never didn't." Rachel said quickly; and she let Puck kiss her gently for the second time that week.

Xxxxx

"Last but not least, Puck and Rachel." Mr Shue announced and everyone clapped as the pair made their way to the front of the room.

**_[Puck:]_  
>Weak<br>I have been crying and crying for weeks  
>How'd I survive when I can barely speak<br>Barely eat  
>On my knees<strong>

**_[Rachel:]_  
>But that's the moment you came to me<br>I don't know what your love has done to me  
>Think I'm invincible I see<br>Through the me  
>I used to be<strong>

**_[Chorus:]_  
><em>[Puck:]<em>  
>You changed my whole life<br>_[Rachel:]_  
>Don't know what your doing to me with your love<br>_[Puck:]_  
>I'm feeling all Super human<br>You did that to me  
>Super human heart beats in me<br>_[Both:]_  
>Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman<br>Super human  
><em>[Puck:]<em>  
>Super human<br>_[Rachel:]_  
>Super human<strong>

**_[Chris:]_  
>Strong<br>Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
>Feels almost like i had it all along<br>I can see tomorrow  
><em>[Rachel:]<em>  
>But every problem is gone because<br>I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
>It's unbelievable to see<br>How love could set me free**

**_[Chorus:]_  
><em>[Both:]<em>  
>You changed my whole life<br>Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
>I'm feeling all Super human<br>You did that to me  
>Super human heart beats in me<br>Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
>Super human<br>_[Puck:]_  
>Super human<strong>

**_[Puck:]_  
>Its not a bird<br>Not a plane**

**_[Both:]_  
>Its my heart and its gonna go away<strong>

**_[Both:]_  
>My only weakness is you<br>Only reason is you  
>Every minute with you I feel like I can do<br>Anything**

**_[Chorus:]_  
><em>[Both:]<em>  
>Going going I'm going away<br>In love  
>You changed my whole life<br>Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
>I'm feeling all Super human<br>You did that to me  
>Super human heart beats in me<br>Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
>Super human<br>_[Puck:]_  
>Super human<strong>

Needless to say Rachel and Puck won the duet competition that year.

**A/N Hope you liked :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! Sorry for the delay been super busy hope you like :)**

Chapter 7

Rachel and Puck where talking a little bit more since the duet competition; but Rachel wasn't ready to jump back in and begin dating him again. They where friends and even though Rachel found it hard sometimes to just be Noah Puckerman's friend she was dealing. Puck felt a little bit better since he found out that Rob was gay, he didn't have to keep an eye out on him as much, obviously he made sure he was keeping Rachel happy but he knew that he wouldn't have to see them kissing or any shit like that. Santana and Brittany were talking a little bit more, Brittany still loved Santana she couldn't help it, so Brittany was letting Santana talk to her a bit more; they needed to be friends first as well before they could go back to being girlfriends.

"Rach what are you doing this weekend?" Quinn asked the brunette during their English class.

"Nothing why?" Rachel replied.

"Well my mum is out of town for the weekend, so I am having a party; all the glee club is invited plus whoever else wants to come. Are you in?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Um, I don't know Quinn, after Brittany threw up on me Junior year I have kind of been put off drinking." Rachel said cringing when she thought back at Brittany throwing up all over her in front of the whole student body.

"You don't have to drink Rachel, just please come, I really want you there." Quinn begged.

Rachel thought about it for a few moments before turning her attention back to the blonde that was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, but I am not drinking." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Deal thank you, you are gunna have so much fun." Quinn smiled and turned her attention back to the teacher.

Xxxxx

So it turns out that Friday night was only the Glee Club and Saturday night was everyone else who wanted to come. Quinn said that the Glee Club was a family and since they have been competing with the Trouble Tones they needed to reunite; so far no one had left New Directions for Shelby's team but Quinn was worried that Mercedes might leave any day now; hence the party.

When Rachel arrived everyone was already here, Rachel was wearing a black skirt (it just happened to be the one that Puck loved) and a tight, purple shirt; she looked hot well she thought so anyway.

"Rachel you look fabulous!" Kurt smiled at his friend when she walked into the living room where all the gleeks were currently sitting, some where drinking and others where just talking.

"Thank you Kurt, Rob helped me." Rachel smiled and glanced at Rob who was currently talking to Sam about football.

"So you will listen to him but not me I am offended diva." Kurt said playfully.

"Yeah well he never tried to corrupt me with a makeover, 3 words Kurt Sad, hooker clown." Rachel laughed and giggled louder when Kurt began laughing along with her.

"Sorry my dear, I was young and naive and didn't have Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"Okay now that everyone is here lets party!" Quinn yelled out grabbing the attention of everyone in the room who cheered; everyone but Rachel was drinking and Rachel was late so they were all pretty tipsy by the time she had arrived.

Xxxxx

After a few hours of drinking and dancing; Finn suggested they play party games which everyone agreed to. All the drinking games, Rachel would just take a sip of soft drink that Quinn had brought especially for her; Quinn even wrote Rachel's name on it.

"Never have I ever had sex," Mercedes started off with everyone but Mercedes and Rob took a sip.

"You haven't had sex yet Rob?" Rachel asked a little shocked he was always so cocky when it came to sex.

"Nope saving it for the right guy." He smiled and all the girls but Santana awed to.

"Never have I ever had a baby." Brittany said innocently no one but Quinn sipped.

"Never have I ever kissed a member of the opposite sex." Tina said everyone sipped beside Puck, Tina and Finn.

"Never have I ever cheated." Sam said; Rachel got extremely uncomfortable at that question, she took a small sip because she does count the time when she kissed Noah when she was still dating Finn as cheating and excused herself from the living room to head to the bathroom. Once she was inside the bathroom she locked the door and let a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Rachel are you okay sweetie?" Quinn knocked on the bathroom door, Puck had wanted to go after Rachel but Quinn told him it would be better if she did it.

"I'm fine Quinn just give me a second." Rachel said through the door.

"You're not fine Rachel I can hear that you have been crying." Quinn said softly.

"I'm fine please just give me a few minutes and I will be back out." Rachel pleaded.

"Okay but if you aren't back down in the living room in 5 I will break this door down." Quinn said in mock seriousness.

"I assure you that won't be necessary." Rachel replied and wiped away her tears before opening the door to see Quinn just about to walk way. "See I'm fine now lets get back to the party." Rachel said and took Quinn by the hand and went back into the lounge room.

"Sorry." Sam said quietly to Rachel once she returned.

"No need Sam I just had to use the bathroom although I think we should switch games now... please." Rachel asked and everyone agreed.

"Spin the bottle." Brittany said cheerfully.

"That sounds wonderful we can use my empty soft drink bottle." Rachel said and went to the kitchen returning with an empty coke bottle.

Artie spun first and it landed on Mercedes, Mercedes spun and it landed on Finn, Finn spun and it landed on Kurt which everyone found hilarious, Kurt spun and it landed on Quinn, Quinn spun and it landed on Puck, Puck spun and it landed on Santana.

"You guys don't have to do that you know." Quinn said quickly after seeing Rachel and Brittany's faces drop.

"Yes they do it's the rules." Brittany said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah Quinn it's the rules." Rachel said with zero emotion.

"Rach..." Puck began but Rachel cut him off.

"No Noah it's the rules, kiss her." Rachel said looking Puck dead in the eyes.

"Rachel we don't have to, we can kiss on the cheek." Santana said.

"No, Kurt and Finn had to kiss on the lips it's only fair, kiss; it's not the first time you have done it." Rachel said shocking everyone a little with her eerily calm tone.

Puck and Santana leaned forward and kissed for the mandatory 10 seconds before breaking apart by the time they did, Rachel barely kept her tears in.

"Santana your go." Mercedes said trying to break the tension.

Santana spun and it landed on Rob, Rob spun and it landed on Blaine, Blaine spun and it landed on Tina, Tina spun and it landed on Rachel, Rachel spun and it landed on Sam. Rachel took all her anger out on Sam, kissing him passionately; she wanted Puck to be jealous of her and Sam kissing just as much as she had been hurt by seeing Santana and him kiss. After 30 seconds of watching Rachel and Sam make out Puck had enough; he pushed Sam off Rachel breaking their kiss.

"What the fuck was that?" Puck asked pissed off.

"I was just playing the rules Noah," Rachel said wiping her mouth.

"10 seconds was the agreed time, you went 20 seconds over!" Puck yelled.

"Guess I didn't notice. Sam is an amazing kisser." Rachel sneered before getting up and making her way into the kitchen to pour herself a drink, with Puck following her.

"Rachel, I said that I wouldn't kiss Santana, trust me the only person I wanted to kiss was you." Puck said once they had the privacy of being in Quinn kitchen away from the others.

"You should have been thinking that when you had sex with her while we were together!" Rachel snapped.

"You can't keep bringing this up every time we fight. You said you forgived me you can not keep throwing it back in my fucking face!" Puck whispered harshly.

"Maybe I can't." Rachel whispered quietly. "It's too hard to be your friend Noah." Rachel said softly.

"What does that mean?" Puck said not liking where this was going.

"It means I think to much damage has been done to repair this relationship." Rachel said letting her tears fall freely down her cheek.

"Rach, you are my endgame you can't say that baby." Puck said with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were my endgame too Noah, maybe we were both wrong." Rachel said before letting out the sob she had been holding in since playing 'never have I ever'.

"Please Rachel don't leave me." Puck begged.

"I'm sorry Noah." Rachel said before leaving the kitchen, she grabbed her bag off Quinn couch and proceeded to her car, not looking back even though all of her friends where calling her; Noah being the loudest.

**A/N Hope you like... Puckleberry will be endgame just takes a little bit. Being cheated on myself I know how hard it can be to get over and your emotions are all over the place. R&R please :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I own nothing! Hope you guys keep liking this story :)**

Chapter 8

Rachel went straight to her house after she stormed out of Quinn's party; she doesn't know why she went off at Puck, Santana and Puck were only playing a game which everyone else was playing at the party including herself. She's never felt this way; sometimes she feels like she can trust Noah again and then other times she gets so angry, so sad and so frustrated with him that all she wants to do is slap him. She can't talk to her father's about this so she puts aside her pride and calls the one person who had managed to break her heart just as much as Noah did.

"Shelby, it's Rachel; can we please talk?" Rachel rushed out as soon as Shelby answered.

"Sure; is everything okay?" Shelby said concerned on the other end of the line.

"No, I-I really need a mum right now." Rachel whispered close to tears.

"Sweetie..." Shelby whispered back to her daughter, "Talk to me please."

"It's Noah... three months ago, he cheated on me with Santana, around the same time you and Beth came back; it was a once off and I just can't get over it, I'm devastated. I haven't felt like this since yo-" Rachel cut herself off.

"Since..." Shelby pressed even though she knew what Rachel was going to say.

"Since you adopted Beth and left me." Rachel said softly.

"Rachel..." Shelby began but Rachel cut her off.

"This was a mistake... I-I gotta go..." Rachel said quickly before hanging up and turning off her phone; she couldn't handle speaking to anyone right now.

After she turned her phone off; Rachel laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Xxxxx

Rachel avoided everyone for the rest of the weekend, she didn't want to go to school on Monday but her parents made her; this currently explains why she is sitting alone on the bleachers avoiding all of her worried friends.

"So Quinn's party was eventful..." Rob said as he sat next to Rachel.

"Don't just.. don't." Rachel said with barely any energy.

"Why did you act like that?" Rob asked his friend.

"I-I don't know. I'm just so confused and messed up, it's so not me and I hate it. Usually I am 100% sure of myself and what I am doing, but since I found out about Noah and San, it's hard Rob." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Rach, I have only known you a few weeks and you are a strong, crazy woman but that is what makes you you; and what I love ya." Rob smirked.

"Thanks." Rachel said flashing her first smile in 48 hours.

"Come on Glee time." Rob reminded her and helped Rachel up and linked arms with her and walked her to the choir room.

Xxxxx

"Diva where the hell have you been this weekend!" Kurt said as soon as Rachel walked into the room.

"I've been busy sorry Kurt;" Rachel said ignoring everyone else especially Puck and took her usual seat next to Rob in the front row.

"Okay guys, Sectionals are up in two weeks; any ideas?" Mr Shue said as soon as he walked into the room.

"A duet between Puck and Rachel." Tina said trying to get her friends back together.

"I don't know Tina, maybe no duets and only a solo and a group number." Rachel suggested.

"Nope I think a duet between you two would be our best chance to win." Quinn smiled.

"Agreed." Brittany said with a smile.

"Rach?" Puck asked hopefully.

Rachel thought about it for a little bit,

"Okay... but only for the team." Rachel clarified.

"Sweet." Finn smiled.

"Mr Shue I actually have a song I'd like to perform for everyone if that's okay?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Of course, you haven't sung in a while we miss your voice." Mr Shue said with a smile and watched Rachel take her position in the middle of the room.

"This is how I feel at the moment. I feel wishy washy and I hate it; Noah you have to understand that I am still coming to terms with everything and I am still hurting please just give me some more time." Rachel said looking at Puck sadly to which he nodded.

**I miss your soft lips, I miss your white sheets  
>I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek<br>And this is so hard 'cuz I didn't see  
>That you were the love of my life and it kills me<strong>

**I see your face in strangers on the street  
>I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep<br>And in the limelight, I play it off fine  
>But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light<strong>

**But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light**

**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

**I remember the time we jumped the fence when  
>The Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in<br>You held my hand and they made me crawl  
>I swear to God it was the best night of my life<strong>

**Or when you took me across the world  
>We promised that this would last forever but now I see<br>It was my past life, a beautiful time  
>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise<strong>

**Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise**

**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

**It was a past life, a beautiful time  
>Drunk off of nothing but each other 'til the sunrise<strong>

**They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

**The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed  
>Young love murder, that is what this must be<br>I would give it all to not be sleeping alone**

"I'm sorry if I ruined your party Quinn." Rachel said before leaving the room.

**A/N Hope you like it R&R I only got a couple of reviews last chapter haha :( lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I own nothing! Sectionals baby!**

Chapter 9

Rachel felt like a fool after how she behaved at Quinn's party and to top it off she was trying to avoid Shelby and Puck like crazy. She regretted calling her 'mother' that night after the party just as much as she regretting flipping out at Quinn's party. The blonde had assured Rachel that she didn't ruin the night and what would a high school party be without drama, Rachel thanked Quinn for not being angry with her, Rachel was surprised at how much Quinn was being there for her and she was kind of thankful; she really needed a friend and over the last few month that person had been Quinn strangely enough. It was now Sectionals and Rachel was extremely nervous, she wanted to win; no she needed to win, to get to Nationals and win that so she could write it down on her NYADA application form; both her and Kurt needed this.

"You nervous?" Quinn asked her new friend a few moments before they were due to go on.

"Yep, but every great performer gets nervous before a show or performance." Rachel said smoothing down her dress, the girls were wearing purple baby doll dresses with black heels the both black outfits with purple ties to match the girls dresses.

"Yep and you are one of the greats, well you will be." Quinn smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand, "Break a leg." Quinn whispered just as the music cued and Rachel made her way out onto the stage.

_On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him 'til morning<br>Without him, I feel his arms around me  
>And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me<em>

_In the rain  
>The pavement shines like silver<br>All the lights are misty in the river  
>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight<br>And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<br>And although I know that he is blind  
>Still I say there's a way for us<em>

_I love him  
>But when the night is over<br>He is gone  
>The river's just a river<br>Without him, the world around me changes  
>The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers<em>

_I love him  
>But every day I'm lonely<br>All my life I've only been pretending  
>Without me, his world will go on turning<br>The world is full of happiness that I have never known_

_I love him  
>I love him<br>I love him...  
>But only on my own...<em>

The crowd stood to their feet as Rachel held the last note, she smiled that mega watt smile to the audience and introduced the New Directions before making her way to stand next to her fellow team mates to sing the group number.

La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<p>

_[Finn]_  
>Girl I've been all over the world<br>Looking for you  
>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve<br>And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be

_[Quinn]_  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You, you make me feel that<p>

_[Puck]_  
>Get a little closer to me girl<br>And you'll understand  
>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need<br>Well, then I'm your man

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be

_[Rachel]_  
>Everything you want so let me get up there<br>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<p>

Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

_[Chorus]_  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel, oh<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel, oh<br>La la la la la

Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<p>

La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<p>

Needless to say New Directions won Sectionals that year.

Xxxxx

"We did it!" Puck smiled at Rachel as she stepped off the bus, it was 5pm and they had just arrived back at the school parking lot.

"We sure did Noah," Rachel smiled up at her ex boyfriend, "I should get going." Rachel said pulling away from Puck who had hugged her as soon as she stepped off the bus.

"I was wondering, did you want to go out for dinner? Celebrate?" Puck asked almost shyly.

"Why don't you come back to my house?" Rachel said softly.

"I'd love to, I'll follow your car?" Puck asked.

"Of course," Rachel smiled nervously before walking to her car and Puck to his truck.

**A/N Okay so do people want some sexy times next chapter? Or fighting? lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I own nothing! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter :)**

Chapter 10

Rachel opened the front door to her house with Puck right behind her. She was starting to regret inviting him back to her house considering her parent's weren't here and she didn't know what would happen when they were alone. Puck closed the door behind him and followed Rachel to the kitchen.

"Noah did you want a drink?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Ah yeah that would be cool." Puck said and smiled at Rachel when she handed her a coke.

Rachel looked at Puck for a second before turning around to start preparing dinner.

"You can take a sit in the lounge room; watch TV?" Rachel suggested, she needed sometime to herself to think about what tonight would entail.

"Yeah that sounds cool." Puck replied before walking to the lounge room, he sensed her nervousness and decided that giving her space would be the best thing for both of them.

Rachel began to cook dinner, a chicken stir fry for Noah and a vegan stir fry for herself. When she was finished she set the table and pour herself a glass of wine and placed a beer out for Noah.

"Dinner's ready." Rachel smiled at Noah who was sitting on the couch, as he walked up to her she softly took his hand and lead him to the dining table. Puck loved that she was holding his hand again.

"This looks amazing Rach." Puck smiled as he took his seat eying his food. Rachel giggled and grabbed her wine glass.

"To winning Sectionals." Rachel proclaimed, Puck raised his beer bottle and they cheered their Sectionals win; and hopefully by the end of tonight them back to being where they were before he cheated on her.

Xxxxx

After dinner they where both in the lounge room watching 'Funny Girl', Puck could never say no to Rachel's pleading brown eyes when Puck broke the silence.

"I missed you Rach." Puck whispered.

Rachel looked away from the TV and stared at Noah who was sitting on the other end of the couch looking right at her.

"I missed you too." Rachel said not taking her eyes off him. "Contrary to what I sometimes wanted you to think; I-I never stopped loving you either." Rachel admitted quietly.

"Neither did I; I could never stop loving you Rachel." Puck said seriously. Puck said moving closer to Rachel.

"But what you did with Santana... it hurt me so much." Rachel said trying not to cry; she didn't want to cry in front of him again.

"I regret it so fucking much Rach. More then anything in this world." Puck desperately pleaded. "And I know you just want to be friends but I fucking love you Rachel, I love you so much; I can't stand not being able to kiss you, to hold you; hell to even hold your hand down the hallways. I miss you, us..." Puck said surprised how easily he could say what he was feeling to Rachel.

Puck leaned closer to Rachel on the couch before tilting her face towards his and claimed her lips with his in a loving kiss. Rachel responded almost immediately, wrapping her hands around his strong neck and pushing herself closer to him; Puck wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer; Rachel moaned into the kiss and moved herself to sit on his lap. Puck loved that he was kissing her again; touching her again, being able to love her again.

"Noah," Rachel managed out and began to pull away.

"Rachel what...?" Puck asked hating that she was pulling away.

"Bedroom." Rachel whispered softly, "I want you to make love to me like we used to, please?" Rachel asked with a look Puck couldn't put his finger on. "Love me like you used to please." Rachel said before claiming his lips again.

Rachel needed him to be with her, she needed to just have Noah again. To know that he loved her by doing what he did best; that was how he always showed his love to her; she needed to know if the spark was still there.

Puck nodded and let her lead him up to her bedroom.

Once they were in her room; Puck laid Rachel down on her bed and began to kiss her neck, whispering his love for her as he did.

"Mhmm I love you too Noah." Rachel moaned and lifted her hands up so he could remove her dress, leaving her in her panties and bra.

"So beautiful Rach." Puck moaned when he saw her nearly naked body after months of nothing but his hand.

Rachel blushed, trying to cover up; she had been with Puck a thousand times but knowing that he had sex with Santana while they were together made her feel self conscious.

"Don't ever hide from me Rachel, you're so beautiful." Puck declared before kissing her gently.

"But San-" Rachel began before Puck cut her off.

"Was a mistake, and no where near as beautiful or sexy as you." Puck whispered. "You feel this?" Puck asked taking her hand and placing it on the front of his pants so she could feel his erection. "Only you." Puck said sincerely looking Rachel in the eyes.

"Only me." Rachel whispered.

Puck moaned when Rachel unzipped his jeans and he pulled back to removed that and his shirt only leaving him in his boxers. Puck unclipped her bra and kissed his way down to her hipbones, kissing each one softly before slowly taking off her panties. He moaned when he saw how wet she was for him; and he had only kissed her.

"Fuck, so sexy." Puck mumbled before he slowly licked up her soaking pussy; moaning in pleasure at how she tasted, he missed her so fucking much.

"Oh Noah;" Rachel moaned softly lifting her hips more into his face; Puck gripped onto her hips to hold her down and began to lick and suck everywhere and anywhere he could reach. He placed his tongue inside of her and brought his thumb up to rub her clit slowly.

"Mhmm Noah, oh god!" Rachel moaned and gripped onto his mohawk as she came powerfully.

Puck continued to lick her until he had gotten most of her juices and slowly pulled away, wiping his mouth with his shirt that was laying on the bed before throwing the shirt across the room.

"Fuck you are so sexy when you come. Only for me." Puck staked his claim by kissing her sweetly again; a change to how he was kissing her before.

"Only you." Rachel agreed, she was about to put her hand down his boxers when he lightly hit it away.

"I wanna come inside you." Puck told her before reaching over to the bedside table to grab a condom only for Rachel to stop him.

"Pill; I want you to come on me." She told him and Puck knew this was the best day of his fucking life.

"I've been dreaming about this," Puck told her as he removed his boxers and positioned himself at her entrance; he ran his cock up and down her pussy; hitting her clit with the tip of his cock a few times before slowly sliding inside of her; it took everything he had not to come straight away; she was so fucking tight, and to be honest he thought he would never get a chance to make love to her again.

Rachel rolled her hips and Puck knew that was her way of telling him to hurry the fuck up; he lifted her leg so it was high around his waist and began to thrust in and out of this sexy as fuck woman.

"N-Noah, oh god; more." Rachel moaned, Puck increased his speed, Rachel just clung to his shoulders as he thrusted faster and faster in and out of her.

"Fuck, Rachel; love you." Puck managed before he slipped his hand down to rub her clit, he was so close.

"I'm so close Noah," Rachel panted in his ear,

"Come for me baby; come with me." Puck basically begged and he was rewarded when she began to tighten around him; and came with his name on her lips; Puck followed with her chanting her name as she continued to slowly thrust in and out of Rachel.

"Wow." Rachel whispered a few moments after they had separated; they were both lying on Rachel's bed; legs tangled together both slowly coming down from their post orgasm bliss.

"Awesome." Puck smirked at Rachel causing her to laugh lowly.

"Noah-" Rachel said before Puck cut her off with a quick kiss.

"Your my girl again right?" Puck asked hopeful.

"Yes Noah; I'm your girlfriend again, I love you." Rachel turned to face her boyfriend.

"I love you too Rachel, so much." Puck told her and kissed her slowly before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in his side. "Always."

"Always." Rachel whispered in agreement.

**A/N So this was the last chapter. I thought it would be a cute way to end it but I am thinking about making a sequel them in college? Let me know if you would like it. The reason why I left it at this was because if I continued it would be the same drama and it would get boring; so if you would like a sequel with them first year at college and I will make them live together; please review or PM me :)**


End file.
